


10,000 hours

by OfficialAverageBiscuit



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Poetic, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialAverageBiscuit/pseuds/OfficialAverageBiscuit
Summary: It takes 10,000 hours to become a master of any given art.





	10,000 hours

 

It started off with chaste quick kisses to his nape, hands worn and yet elegant with the passage of countless hours painting. A master's hands. It takes 10,000 hours to master an art, and Yusuke had done it and more. Despite what the critics said, despite the amount in his bank account, it was clear to anyone that Yusuke shed blood and tears into his work, his lips only spilled words of aesthetic and careful pinpoint critique of design. He strived for beauty.

 

Those lips spoke those very words to Akira, words of "gorgeous" and "flawless" as those craft worn hands so slender and cold tipped ran their way under his shirt, whispering "beautiful" with unfounded weight as they trailed every mark and bump and curve and scar Akira was most insecure aboht. Akira shivered under the touch sending sparks across his chest, letting out his soft moan. There was nothing to hide with Yusuke, no embarrassment.

 

"My greatest love, may we go further?" Yusuke whispered softly, and his words didn't sizzle or spark down Akira's body, Akira didn't burn under his touch but rather melted. He nodded once, sharply, and Yusuke pressed a smile to his neck.

 

"Good," he breathed, "I need you."

 

Akira buckled a bit, allowing his weight to sink into Yusuke's. Their fingers interlocked as he let their height difference do the work, tilting his head to allow Yusuke's lips access to his own and pressing his ass against Yusuke's hips.

 

"My love…" Yusuke murmured between fiery, quick kisses that turned violently passionate. "You are very… mm… eager today."

 

Akira smiled darkly in reply and Yusuke sighed, shivering a bit. "So someone is more dominant right now, hm? Should I sit back and enjoy myself?"

 

Akira didn't bother forcing himself to reply, didn't let Yusuke know he talked too much because he never wanted Yusuke to stop. He couldn't ever let Yusuke stop. He turned around, pushing Yusuke back onto his futon and swinging a leg over him.

 

"We don't have time for much, my love." Yusuke whispered, and Akira rolled his eyes.

 

"I know,"

 

Yusuke pursed his lips to keep from smiling and Akira caught his neck, sending wet, hot kisses over it and light bites that left blooming pinked flowers over Yusuke's neck. His hands trailed over Yusuke's sides, hips grinding together.

 

"My love, I want to touch you, as well…" Yusuke protested.

 

"I'm turned on enough from touching you." Akira interrupted, pressing a finger to a surprised Yusuke's lips. "Let me do this."

 

Yusuke swallowed visibly, allowing Akira to pick up his limp hand and lick gently at his fingers, holding eye contact. Those artist's hands that had been all over every inch of his body, known every part of him, held his hand and the weapons that protected him. Akira lapped at Yusuke's fingers incessantly as he felt himself grow more aroused, tongue wrapping around them. Yusuke's face became flush, watching with intense, hypnotized fascination as Akira sucked three of his fingers into his mouth.

 

"You want me bad, it's all over your face," Akira laughed.

 

"You are the same, my beloved." Yusuke replied, breathtaken. Akira closed his eyes, frowning as he blushed and laughed.

 

"So I do."

 

He unbuttoned their pants quickly, resisting the urge to give Yusuke a blowjob. Another time, maybe. For now, the sun was setting and any second Futaba, Morgana and Sojiro would be back. He wrapped his hand over their erections pressed together, but Yusuke moved it away.

 

"Me, my love."

 

"Why?"

 

"I've noticed how much you like them, you know. My hands." Yusuke answered, and Akira reddened, looking away. Yusuke gently brought his hand to Akira's face, tilting it towards him as he began to stroke them.

 

"Look at me." Yusuke ordered.

 

"Ha...ah…"

 

"Do you feel it? Look at me. Look at my eyes. I need to see your face when you cum, my beloved Akira."

 

Akira reluctantly brought his eyes to Yusuke's, the two boys' breathing growing rough as Yusuke inceased the pace.

 

"A kiss," Yusuke demanded suddenly, and Akira was happy to oblige, giving a soft, languid kiss. As their tongues danced lazily, Yusuke tightened his grip and thrust lightly, earning a high moan from Akira.

 

"Akira… Akira…. Soon…."

 

"I can't-" Akira gave, "Yusuke…!" 

 

Yusuke sucked in a breath as he watched Akira cum, features softening rapidly as he shot onto Yusuke's stomach. Yusuke was only a few more pumps before he came as well.

 

"Beloved."

 

"Yusuke."

 

"You wouldn't be willing to let me photograph you cumming as a reference for a purely personal piece, would you?"

 

"Hmm…." Akira gave. "Let me think… no."   
  


"But-!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading "this is blatantly a self indulgent x reader with Akira's name swapped for mine". Please comment I'm fucking begging you.


End file.
